


La Moreneta

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanmix, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Сборник итало-испанской музыки эпохи Ренессанса.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_челлендж





	La Moreneta

**Author's Note:**

> В названии обыгрывается прозвище Мадонны Монсеррат, в церкви имени которой похоронен папа Александр VI (Родриго Борджиа). Это прозвище ассоциировалось с черным цветом и смуглым (мавританским) оттенком кожи.  
> 7 треков, около 22 минут

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/00/42/ofCiQKnE_o.png)


End file.
